witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Annabella Altavista
Annabella Altavista '''is the princess of Kingdom of Sicily and the Witchblade wielder in 1213 AD, appearing in Tales of the Witchblade Issue 2. Biography Early Life Annabella was born to the king of Sicily in 1195 AD. At the age of three, Annabella's brother William brought to Sicily to ascend the throne and was soon crowned as the new king of Florence. Soon after, the Swamians invaded Sicily and killed William. Annabella's father, fearing for her life, brought her to the Monastery of Emanuele to have Signor Raimondo, the head monk, watch over her. Her father sheltered her to the throne until she becomes 18 and can decide whether to take the throne or not. There she met Amadeo and became friends with him. The Hand of God While riding their horse around the area around the monastery, Annabella who just recently turned 18 tells her friend, Amadeo how she grew up in the monastery and since birth wanted to go out and spread her wings. She wanted more action in her life and though having a meaningful prayerful life is one, she believes there is a need to be more active. The two arrive at the monastery three hours late and are scolded by Signor Raimondo, the head monk of the Emanuele who mention's a gift from God and why they must remain sedentary to all that is happening to their world. Later that evening, Signor Bertrando, sneaks into her bedroom and attempts to rape the sleeping Annabella. Though he succeeds in ripping her clothes, he can not "function properly" to do the actual act. Thus just feasted in looking through her body before finding a tattoo of the royal crest, a winged-horned four legged creature. Amadeo who has heard her cries comes to her rescue and as the other monks. Amadeo punches Bertrando and the monk escapes the monastery. Seeing the royal mark on Annabella's body, Amadeo realises that she is the heir to throne. Annabella then explains her origins and how she doesn't want the throne. Signor Raimondo reminds her not to decide to swiftly even after what happened and tells her, that they will find Signor Bertando and persecute him. But Amadeo expresses, that he's sure Bertando is on his way to report Annabella's true origin to the Swamians. Three days later, the monks decide they must do everything they could to protect Annabella and decide to use the Hand of God. Annabella who was listening behind a door thought the monks are out to get her and tries to escape but only to find the monks attempting to use the Hand of God but end up having their hands destroyed. When it was Amadeo's turn to try to use the gauntlet, Annabella came to stop him as well as the rest of the monks, but the Hand of God extended itself towards her. Right before the altar, Annabella became the bearer of the Witchblade. The Swamiam came to attack, but the monks are ready. Together with Annabella they defend their monastery. Although they fight bravely, the monks are quickly overwhelmed by the Emperor's soldiers. During the battle the Emperor Gualtiero was able to heavily wound Amadeo. This angered Annabella and she asked the Hand of God, for more power and lashed out by asking "it" to show it to her. She then shoots a beam of fire at Gualtiero. This only causes Gualtiero to show his true, demonic form. Having witnesses the power of the Witchblade, Gualtiero wants it for himself and attacks Annabella. The two fight with Annabella blasting the Emperor to ashes. Annabella then went to the wounded Amadeo whom she promised to take care until he is better. Amadeo said she is the light of Sicily in their dark times and that she must go. She responded that when he is better she wanted him to join her. The two then kiss. Personality Annabella is strong willed woman, who believed that only through taking action can someone fix their problems. She yearned to explore the world and not be captive in the monastery. Powers & Abilities Powers * '''Witchblade: After aquiring the Witchblade, Annabella gain access to various unique powers. ** Adaptive Armor: Like all other wielders, the Witchblade covers its wielder in adaptive armor, that adapts depending on how much damages the user is receiving. Differently from most other users, most of Annabella's clothes stayed intact. She also possessed a shoulder guard. ** Weapon Creation: Annabella could create a rapier out of the Witchblade. She could also shoot fire from the tip of the blade. ** Pyrokinesis: Annabella could shoot a beam of fire from the tip of her rapier. The blast was strong enough to kill Gualtiero in his demon form. ** Enhanced Senses: The Witchblade enhanced Annabella's senses. During the battle with the Swamians, she could feel that the monks were being massacred and that Amadeo was in danger. Abilities * Skilled Swordman: Annabella was a skilled fighter with a rapier. She was able to fight multiple opponents at once and defeat Gualtiero in his demon form. * Horse Riding: Annabella could ride a horse. Gallery Calista1.jpg|Annabella horse riding. Calista5.jpg|Royal mark on Annabella's body. Calista14.jpg|Annabella trying to escape the monastery. Calista18.jpg|Annabella fighting the Swamians. Calista19.jpg|Annabella firing a blast of fire from her rapier. Calista23.jpg|Annabella kissing Amadeo. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade Wielders Category:Comic Deceased